Andy Kamber
Andrew Dennis "Andy" Kamber (Born Andrew Dennis Sunrise-McMahon) is a Canadian actor, singer/songwriter, musician, and auther currently contracted to Teen Network Industries. Andy is the older brother of Skull Kamber and Amber Castelvia-Murdoch. Kamber is the first child of Markus Sunrise and Melinda McMahon. In 2009, Andy was hired by Teen Network Industries after several years of doing small acting jobs around the US. He was assigned a starring role alongside his brother Skull on Vamp Realm, and almost immediately became a household name amongst Teen Network fans. Andy is considered one of the most influential people in TN History, credited with ushering in the era of "Mega-Factions" with his Disciples stable. Andy is one of the only TN Legends who hasn't appeared on H.C.W.F. or SWF Television, and is often credited with turning his life around dramatically in a short period of time. For several years, Andy smoked off-camera, until effectively beginning to quit in 2011, when TN ushered in it's No Smoking policy with the introduction of Teen Network City. Andy is currently married to Ashley Massaro, a former WWE Diva and one of his many co-stars on the Vamp Realm series. Kamber filed a restraining order against former Vamp Realm co-star Bow Wackona in 2011, which was lifted in March of 2013, upon Bow's official re-signing to the Network and apology for his prior outbursts,which led to his initial firing. Kamber was given a starring role in the TN Film "Hologram" was was released in Summer 2013. Currently, Kamber is on his "Majors in Assholeology" Tour to promote his new debut album, "The Asshole Diaries." The tour was postponed on July 1st, 2013 due to the passing of Kamber's mother, Melinda McMahon, and is scheduled to resume August 1st. Kamber is also credited with creating the concept of the massive hit TN Original Film, The Blue Blood Massacre. Personal Life Andy Kamber was born on December 4th, 1983 to Markus Sunrise and Melinda Sunrise-McMahon. He grew up with his younger brother, Skull, and younger sister, Amber, in Winnipeg,Manitoba,Canada, before moving to North Carolina,and later Toronto,Ontario. with them. Andy chose not to move with the family to England, and instead stayed in North Carolina for several years on his own, before moving back to Toronto at age 21. Kamber maintained contact with his sister, but had little contact with his brother or his father, in later years. In 2009, he was contacted by the Founder and Chairman of Teen Network Industries, Phil Burton, to play a starring role in the network's new series, Vamp Realm, which was approaching it's second season. Kamber accepted, not knowing his brother was the current star of the series. Upon arriving mid-episode at the studio, Kamber was re-introduced to Skull, and the two were informed they would be co-starring. Kamber is credited with changes the show's premise completely, as well as ushering in the still referenced Mega-Factions sub-era of Teen Network. He is often called one of the most egotistical people in TN history, but has also stated multiple times he feels he has realized his flaws, and has changed himself for the better over the past few years. Kamber became engaged to his long time girlfriend Ashley Massaro in mid 2010, and the two were married in summer of 2011. Kamber began to learn guitar in 2011, and began to take singing lessons. He recorded and released his debut album with a new band, titled "The Asshole Diaries", in April 2013. The album's success sparked a 6 month long tour, "Majors In Assholeology", which was postponed in July 2013 due to the death of Andy's mother Melinda. The tour will resume on August 1st. Kamber has also written a book, "The Book I Never Wrote,About The Life I'm Always Living" which was written as both an autobiography and an apology to his friends and co-workers for his ways. Awards, Nominations, and other Accomplishments 2010 TN Volcano Awards - Faction/Team Of The Year - The Disciples - WON 2010 TN Volcano Awards - Show of the Year - Vamp Realm - WON 2011 TN Volcano Awards - Star of the Year - WON - Tied with Skull Kamber 2013 TN Volcano Awards - Comeback of the Year - NOMINATED 2013 TN Fan's Choice Awards - Cameo of the Year - NOMINATED 2011 Spike TV Scream Awards - Horror Concept of the Year - Blue Blood Massacre - WON Gold Album - The Asshole Diaries Platinum Album - The Asshole Diaries Autobiography of the Year - The Book I Never Wrote, About The Life I'm Always Living - NOMINATED Filmography "Andy Asguard" - 2009 - 2013 - Vamp Relam Himself - 2011 - Celebrity House "Alexander Blackwell" - 2013 - Hologram "Andrew" - 2012 - Lost Girl "Corey Fielders" - 2011 - Eureka Category:Employees